Call of Duty: Middle Eastern Warfare 3: Heroes of Honor Team
by Nobel Six
Summary: The war has reached it's darkest hour. The year is 2016, two years since the invasion of the United States. The enemy had now successfully invaded multiple countries with their forces, and Uneasy Alliances have been forged among rival countries to combat the Fist of Allah. Yet a light is growing in the darkness, and the light has a name: 'Honor Team' OC'S Accepted
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a long ride my loyal friends and fans. It's time for Middle Eastern Warfare 3. But this is not the final chapter in Kelly Burns life. I have plans for her in another book. Let's get it on!**

"Election Night"

November 6th 2016

Day 1: 8:13:14

Cpt. Kelly 'Flame' Burns

Honor Team

Scott Walker election HQ, Wisconsin

Kelly Burns sat patiently inside Governor Scott Walkers election room. Truth be told she did now want to be here, she would much rather be on the front lines combating the Fist of Allah, yet Cunningham had wanted his best soldier present for this event. The night had finally arrived to see who would succeed President Obama as the next Commander in Chief. It was a tight race between Democratic Nominee Hillary Clinton, and Republican Nominee Scott Walker. Cunningham had heard that the Fist of Allah might try and assassinate to good Governor, and she had been sent to make sure that it remained a threat and not a reality. Walker had vowed that if he was elected to do everything in his power to win the war once and for all as quickly as possible. His opponent had suggested that the enemy be degraded steadily over the course of several years. Her plan had been liked among her supporters, but not among all voters. Despite Walker easily taking both Presidential Debates, the polls where agonizingly close. "What do you think Kelly?" Walker asked her effectively snapping her out of thought.

"I'm sorry Mr. Walker what did you say?" she asked embarrassingly.

"I was asking if you think that I'll win your home state?" he replied with a friendly laugh.

"I got no clue." she responded with a smile.

"I believe I forgot to ask, what is your home state?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm from Utah." she replied with a smile of her own , "and I did vote for you, Mr. Walker." she replied with a satisfied tone. That got a laugh out of both of them as they returned to the monitor. Suddenly an alert flashed on screen signaling that the first polls had closed. "Let's see how it goes." Kelly said while crossing her arms.

 **...Several hours later...**

The election night was nearing it's end. It seemed as though Scott Walker would become the next President if he won at least two of the remaining seven states. Suddenly Ohio was highlighted in Red, signaling that he had won the all important swing state. Scott's advisors cheered in delight as they could see an election victory for their Candidate. Then Pennsylvania, and Florida switched to red, pushing him over the necessary 270 mark. Everyone including Kelly jumped for joy upon realizing that Governor Scott Walker was going to become President Walker. The TV showed the inside of his election room and she could see herself looking back at her on TV. That was also when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. One of his advisors was reaching into his pocket for something. With the reflexes of a viper she pushed Scott Walker to the side and drew her holstered 9millimeter. "Get down on the ground!" she shouted at the man. His simple response was to pull out a small machine pistol and take aim at the victorious Governor. Kelly shot three bullets at him, and all three found their mark as he fell the ground in a tumbled heap. At once security measure swung into effect as more security officers rushed into the room and escorted the Governor to safety.

 **Yea it's short, but I wanted to get something out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another one so soon? So it would seem my friends. I have a full head of steam, and I want to use every bit of it. This story had been built up since the 'Middle Eastern Warfare'. Remember that one? I was surprised about how good it did. I have a place for all OC'S yet to be used. I'm sorry for not using them sooner, but now I have a place. Please tell me in the comments who your favorite character up to this point is.**

"Smokey Mountains"

November 10th 2016

Day 2: 7:13:21

Cpt. Kelly 'Flame' Burns

Joint operation: Honor Team- CIA SAD

Smokey Mountains, North Carolina- Tennessee border

Kelly Burns sat in the back of an unmarked van that was driving through the stunning views of the Smokey Mountains National Park. She had been here once before as a child, that was a time when her innocence was still a part of her. Now she had been molded through combat into the legendary Captain that struck fear into Akbar heart. "How long till we get there, Donovan?" she asked her companion. He did not answer her, he just merely continued to look at the laptop that resided on his lap, allowing him to look over details that his commander had supplied him with. She was not that surprised with the answer she had been given. According to Cunningham her companion was the quiet type, preferring to spend his time either reading something, or focusing on his job. Secretly though she wondered why she had been assigned to work with a CIA operative for this specific mission. It was a textbook hit and run operation. She was ordered to infiltrate the cabin of the man who had ordered the attack on Scott Walker, and don't leave until he was killed or captured. It seemed simple enough to her. "I read your file Captain Burns." Donovan said suddenly, surprising her.

"What parts did you read?" she asked him.

"I read it all, even the parts Cunningham didn't want me too. Needless to say is the fact that Langley is happy to have your skill sets on this mission."

"You said that you read 'all parts.'" she questioned him nervously.

"I know what your thinking burns," he began with his calm and patient voice, "Nigeria wasn't your fault. Everyone knows that except for you." he insisted.

"I was actually there, so I know what happened." she replied with sadness seeping into her usually calm and collective voice. They rode in silence for about twenty minutes or so until their van pulled off the main road and unto a dirt road, signaling that they where less than two miles away from their destination. "You remember the plan?" Donovan asked her, as he readied up.

"Throw on our gas masks, throw the gas grenades into the building, clear out any resistance." she stated in a deadly serious tone. She followed that up by reaching down for her gas mask. However before she slipped it over her face, she flipped ir over in her hands and looked at the front of it. It's empty looked back into her blue eyes, and she felt shivers running down her spine. None the less she put it on to protect her from the affects of the gas that would be used to render everyone inside the cabin unconscious. Suddenly their van pulled off the side of the road and rolled to a stop behind some big bushes. This was it, their time to shine. Donovan looked at her and stated, "Remember my code name is 'Sentinel' so don't use my real name in the field." he instructed as he opened the doors and jumped out. He had just barely gotten out the door before he heard a loud engine rev up, earning a suspicious look from him, before an ATV burst from behind the cabin and mad haste for the road. "Shit, the bastard knew we where coming!" he screamed as he jumped back into the van. But before he could close it Kelly noticed something sitting behind a small pile of logs, and she recognized it at once. Jumping out of the van she sprinted at it and jumped on the ATV that had been hidden behind the log pile. She knew that the van might struggle to keep up during an off-road chase, and she had grown up riding these back home in Utah. She revved up the engine and took off down the dirt trail that their target had fled down. He had gotten a head start, but had left her an easy path to follow. Shortly there after she was right on his tail, and was quite literally eating his dust. Suddenly he turned around and pulled a machine pistol out at her and opened fire! She felt a round pierce her right shoulder and was filled with blazing pain, yet she kept going full speed. Suddenly her target swerved just out of control for a second, that was all she needed... Getting as close as possible, she leaped like a panther off of her ATV and unto his, causing both of them to painfully fall off onto the rough terrain. However her head hit a rock once they both had hit the ground, and she fell unconscious.

 **Another action scene. Since the next few are buildup chapters, I thought I'd give you two action ones right off the back. So what happened in Nigeria to upset Kelly like that? Leave your ideas in the comments below, as well as tell me your favorite character up to this point from all three books.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yea I'm back. Sorry for the few months I haven't updated this. "Trials of the Predator" got really popular and I wanted to write that for awhile. But I'm back now, and hopefully better than before. Let me know in the comments what kind of chapter would you like to see next, and with which character.**

Cpt. Kelly Burns

Joint Operation: Honor Team- CIA SAD

Smokey Mountains, North Carolina- Tennessee border

[Switching...]

[Located]

Sgt. Michael Gibson

1st Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C.

 **Lieutenant Sharp: "Marines! Spotters got a possible fix on Akbar's number three man: Paul Wertimer in a building at the west end of this town. We're gonna link up with Alpha company, secure the perimeter, then grab Wertimer. Ooorah? Lock and load."**

"Coast to Coast"

November 20th

Day 1 - 12:27:56

Sgt. Michael Gibson

1st Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C.

Saudi Arabia, Middle East

"Drop off in two minutes people." the voice of the pilot informed all the Marines that where riding in his helicopter

"Copy that, pilot," Lieutenant Sharp replied, before turning to face them all. "Alright listen up Marines, you all know what the objective is. Paul Wertimer is in charge of Fist of Allah troop movements in Saudi. If we get him it will strike a critical bow to Akbar." he informed them all. Earning nods as everyone possessed the information.

One soldier, Michael Gibson understood the objective very well. He had been present in the command tent when the capture order had been relayed from General Cunningham.

"Sharp, we're supposed to link up Alpha, right?" he questioned his commander.

"Affirmative, Gibson." was the reply Sharp gave his Sergeant.

"Sharp, where are we linking up with Alpha?" another Marine asked.

"Alpha will be linking up with us as soon as we secure the first target building. Understood, Marines?" Sharp asked them all.

"Ooorah!" was the reply issued from all Marines present.

"I knew you all would say that." Sharp replied with a small laugh. His laugh was interrupted by red warning sirens suddenly lighting up all around them. Then just as suddenly their chopper banked right, just as a rocket soared right by where they where once flying.

"Pilot what's going on?" Sharp yelled over the sirens.

"Anti-Aircraft fire, we are banking right." their pilot informed them all over their comm..

"Pilot we cannot bank course, stay on course." Sharp ordered their pilot.

"Negative, sir. If we stay on course we will be blown sky high." the pilot objected.

"How close to the anti-aircraft battery can you get us?" Sharp questioned.

"It's suicide to try and land-." their pilot began before Sharp cut him off.

"I don't intend on having you land, can you get us to a safe roof?" he asked. Their was silence for about twenty seconds.

"I can drop you off about one hundred yards south of the anti-air crew, but will be unavailable for close air support." Their pilot answered.

"Take us to the roof." Sharp ordered quickly.

"Yes sir," their pilot complied, "I'd advise you all to ready up as we will be there in forty five seconds." their pilot informed them.

"Thanks pilot." Sharp complimented. He then turned to face his fellow Marines.

"New objective is to eliminate those enemy anti-air units, it's the only option, understood?" Sharp asked.

"Yes sir!" they all answered in unison.

"All right let's get ready Marines." Sharp ordered.

 **I know it's short, but this is a three day mission. I just wanted to put something out for all you who have waited for so long. I promise next one will be longer.**


End file.
